


Running in the Rain

by anibabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, One Shot, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibabe/pseuds/anibabe
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa kiyoomi - Relationship, hinata shoyo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Running in the Rain

**_Running in the Rain_ **

_ Hinata POV  _

I am grateful for each and every day. 

When I think about where I started and I see where I am now, I can’t help but to feel a little proud of myself. 

I was a late bloomer...so to speak...when everyone else was practicing, getting experience, I was alone. 

I have always been alone, in a way. 

I found solace in friends. In high school, I met people who would change my life forever, but all those people….it was volleyball first, Hinata second. 

Not that I can complain too much, I often saw them the same way, but the older I got, the more and more desperate I became to have someone love me first. Someone to go out of their way, out of their comfort zone, just for me. 

_ Maybe that’s selfish.  _

_ Maybe that’ll be a dream forever… _

The sound of sneakers scuffing and squeaking on the gym floor snaps me out of my daydream. Seconds later Captain Meian finds his way in front of my face. 

“Hey, are you okay? You don’t look so good.” 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine! just a little tired that’s all, I think I just need some more time to wake up. Thanks for asking!” I beam in response. I didn’t notice beforehand, but I am feeling more tired than usual, plus my head is hurting quite a bit. I have to make sure that I get to bed earlier than usual today. 

“Hmmm, okay, if you’re sure. Just let me know if you are not feeling too well, missing one practice isn’t going to kill you Shoyo.” 

“Sure, thanks!” I smile back. I’ll be perfectly fine once I get plenty of rest. 

We begin practice with endurance training, sprints from one side of the gym to another. Merely five seconds in between reps. We haven’t even finished the second rep before I feel a chilling stare on me. 

At first I darted my eyes toward Meian who already expected that I wasn’t feeling well, but he was laughing away with Atsumu. My head starts spinning around, until I lock eyes with Sakusa Kiyoomi, eyes fixated on me like a hawk. My heart jumps a beat. 

Once we lock eyes, he starts walking towards me, like a man on a mission. 

“Go home. Now.” He demands, once he is in earshot. He doesn’t get too close, but speaks low enough that no one else around us can hear what he is saying. 

“Excuse me?” I hear my voice crack up a bit. I always am a bit nervous talking to Sakusa. He has always been a straightforward guy, plus I get the feeling that he is not too fond of me. 

“Home. Go. Now.” He repeats, without moving another muscle. 

“Why? I’m completely fine-”

“No, you’re not. Go home. Either you go on your own, or I’ll tell the coach myself.” He has now furrowed his brow. It looks like he's getting upset. 

“How could you tell?” I admit defeat.

“Doesn’t matter. Go.” 

I sigh, sounds like I am not going to get a better answer out of him. I quickly jog up to the coach, tell him that I think I need to head home for the day. He laughed it off by telling me that I need to cool it on the parties out (he couldn’t be more wrong). 

I run to the locker room and grab my bags to head out, once I get to the entrance, I notice it is raining outside. 

_ Shit.  _

It was warm earlier and I did not bring my jacket. I am just going to have to make a run for it. 

“Here.” I jump at the words behind me. 

It’s Sakusa once again standing an awkward distance from me, but holding out an umbrella and his jacket. 

“You’ll get even worse if you get wet wearing that.”

“I can’t just take this, what if it is raining once practice gets out? You won’t have anything to cover yourself with.” 

“Just take it and get better, okay?” 

Once again, I can tell I am not going to get any more than he is willing to give me. I bow slightly as a thank you and grab his offerings. 

Sakusa jacket feels like a hug to me. It is big and warm, and it smells just like him. I can’t help but blush, as I take a deep breath and the faint smell of Sakusa’s shampoo floods my senses. I feel almost guilty, but it is always 

Once I am all wrapped up, I open the umbrella and start running for it, I don’t live far from the gym, it should not take me very long to get there if I run quickly. 

I don’t get very far before the umbrella starts to get in the way. I know I should keep it open, but again, I don;t live very far from the gym and I will take a shower as soon as I get home. I’m sure it’ll be fine. 

I close the umbrella, tuck it into Sakusa’s jacket pocket and sprint full speed towards home. 

I finally made it into the apartment, out of breath and soaked. The second I stepped in I suddenly became painfully aware of how exhausted I was. I decided to let myself catch my breath on the couch for just a minute and then I would go shower. 

  
  
  


I woke up hearing loud knocks at my door. 

_ Huh? I wasn’t expecting anyone.  _

_ Shit.  _ I completely fell asleep without showing, I’m still wearing Sakusa’s jacket, and my hair has dried like a complete mess. 

I squint my eyes to sooth my pounding headache. I feel much worse than I did before. I definitely have to make this conversation quick, shower and get back to bed. 

“I’m going, I’m going” I announce to whoever’s on the other side. 

I don’t even check who it is before I swing the door open. 

Sakusa stands in my doorframe, holding some bags. 

I freeze. It is dusk outside and the beautiful orange and pink rays bounce off of his jet black curls. A small gasp escaped my mouth. 

Sakusa takes his time, looks me up and down, his frown grows as he processes the situation. 

“You haven't showered?” He asks, completely avoiding the fact that he just showed up unannounced and uninvited to my house. 

“I-uh, accidentally fell asleep right when I got home.” I smile, rubbing the back of my neck. I can’t help but feel a little embarrassed. 

“And that?” Sakusa asks, referring to the frizzy, poofy mess on the top of my head. 

“Well...you see..” I chuckle in between my words, hoping that somehow that will ease the delivery, “the umbrella was slowing me down, and I wanted to get home quickly to rest. So….I may or may not have just put it away and ran here.” 

“In the rain?” Sakusa bluntly cuts me off. 

“Yeah.” I mutter lowly, shrugging my shoulders. 

“Absolutely brilliant.” He deadpanned. 

There was a moment of silence before Sakusa placed his hand on the door to push on through, I felt too weak to put up any kind of resistance. 

“Umm...Sakusa-san, what are you doing here?” I finally ask. 

“I brought you dinner.” He muttered inaudibly. 

“Huh?” I asked, inching my way closer to him to hear. 

“Nope.” Sakusa firmly stated, pointing a finger at me. “Stay a safe distance away from me. I said, I brought you dinner.” He finishes his sentence breaking eye contact and blushing ever so slightly. 

Sakusa frowns when he blushes and upon noticing this I could not help but let out a small chuckle. 

“What’s so funny? I only brought you dinner because I was worried you couldn’t stop somewhere to get something to eat. Good thing I did because by the looks of it you would have slept through the night dirty and probably gotten more sick.” 

“I’m sorry.” I apologized, bowing slightly in Sakusa’s direction, “You offered me your jacket and your umbrella so I could get better quickly and I took advantage of that. I probably made the situation worse. I’m sorry!” I pleaded again. 

I hear Sakusa sigh. 

“Come on, stop that. Forget that, worry about yourself right now. Go take a shower, hurry before the food gets cold.” He ordered with a small smile. His mask is covering his face, but I can see his eyes twirl up slightly. 

It’s my turn to blush now. 

I quickly shuffle my way over to the shower and blast the hot water. I didn’t realize how freezing I was until the water hit me. 

  
  
  


I finish up in the shower and quickly find the warmest clothes I could get my hands on. I wind up folding Sakusa’s jacket around my hands to keep them warm. I bring them up to my chest to exhale on them. 

Even after getting rained on, his jacket still smells like him. 

I walk back out to the kitchen area to see Sakusa in his natural environment, wiping down the furniture in my living room. 

I smirk and laugh to myself, leaning against the doorframe, quietly attempting to admire the view. 

“You know, they say if you take a picture it lasts longer.” Sakusa says, peeking at me over his shoulder. 

I jumped a little at his acknowledgement, I really did think he had not noticed me, and immediately felt my face flush bright red. 

“The food is already on the table, come on, you need to eat.” 

I nod my head slowly and make my way over to the table, where I thank Sakusa again for the food and start drinking the soup. It feels odd going down and my taste buds feel dulled, but it’s also comforting to feel taken care of a bit. 

“Hmm..is that mine?” Sakusa asks, referring to his jacket that is currently spread over my lap. 

“Umm...yes. Sorry. It just smells really nice.” I blush again, hiding my embarrassment with the bowl. 

“I don’t know how, it probably just smells like me and my laundry detergent.” He states, leaning his face on his hand. 

“Exactly” I mutter, “You smell really nice.” 

I peak over the bowl to see a wide eyed Sakusa. After a second his expression softens and I see the apples of his cheeks reddening, peaking over his mask. 

Sakusa continues to make light conversation as I slowly finish the food he brought me. He also brought me some orange juice, which he made me drink every sip of. 

I felt myself nodding off, the further dinner continued, the weaker I felt. I definitely made my small cold worse by running in the rain. 

“Hmm..” Sakusa mumbled, walking over to me and placing his hand on my forehead. “Dammit, that’s what I was afraid of. You have a fever.” 

The word stung to hear. Ever since that day...that game my first year of highschool. Getting fevers have been associated with tough lessons and even tougher emotions. 

Sakusa must have seen the frustration in my face. 

“It’s not the end of the world, but you need to take better care of yourself. Running in the rain was reckless. What if I didn’t show up? It could have gotten even worse.” 

I lower my head and nod, acknowledging the fact that he is right. 

“Come on now, you need to get some proper rest, let’s get you to bed.” I grunt in response, even the idea of moving seems like an insanely arduous task right about now. 

“Do you feel tired?” Sakusa asks. 

I close my eyes and nod my head once again. 

“If you are really feeling that tired, I can carry you to bed.” 

Huh!? 

“Wait what!?” I exclaim, but before I even have another minute, I am scooped off of my feet. 

“Sakusa-san! I can walk!” I yell. 

“Nope. I told you, I would.” Sakusa sneers, completely ignoring me and bouncing to get a better grasp on me. 

“But I’m sick! You might catch it!” I try to slightly pull away. 

“It’ll be worth it.” Sakusa smiles at me. 

I am taken so aback I cannot help but burst out in laughter. For just a moment, I feel perfectly fine, just happy and laughing. I wrap my arms around Sakusa’s neck and squeeze in an attempt to make it easier to carry me. 

Sakusa plops me down on the bed, and I start to catch my breath. He sits on the edge of my bed and just looks at me. 

“What?” I manage to ask in between my giggles and gasps of breath. 

“You know, I really love it when you laugh. It suits you.” He says, completely serious. 

My laughter stops immediately, and we stare at each other for a moment. 

_ Did he really just say that to me?  _

“Fuck. I-I-” Sakusa starts stuttering, obviously startled. He must have said that by accident. 

_ It’s cute... **really** cute.  _

The sun has completely set and the bright moonlight is peeping through the blinds in my room, highlighting certain features on Sakusa’s face. His eyes, the curls framing his signature moles. I can’t help but admire how objectively gorgeous he is. 

“You look so unbelievably breathtaking right now.” I sigh. 

_ Well, I guess if he slipped up, so can I...right?  _

We share a moment staring at each other once again before smiling. 

_ The moment feels right.  _

I crawl across the bed and lean over for a kiss. 

I close my eyes and suddenly feel a palm directly on my face. 

“I know this moment felt right and all, but I don’t care  **_how_ ** much I like you, kissing a sick person is where I draw the line. I’ll carry and cuddle you all the live-long day but--” 

I chuckle. 

**_Likes me._ **

“Hmm, cuddle? I am  _ awfully _ cold.” I tease. It is most likely the fever talking, but I feel bold and confident right about now. 

Sakusa rolls his eyes, zips up his jacket, and makes his way to the same side of the bed where I am. Holding out his arms for me. I wiggle my way in and take a deep breath, taking in his cologne and soap. 

“Man, if this is what happens, I really have to run in the rain more often.” I mutter, snuggling into Sakusa and wrapping my arms around him. 

“Don’t you dare.” Sakusa threatens as he moves his head to plant a soft kiss on the top of my head, as I drift away. 


End file.
